Welcome to Uchiha Family
by yuuki-pyon
Summary: Sakura should learn how to deal with Uchiha Mikoto especially while she's pregnant with another.. uhh.. a-adorable little Uchiha. LIttle SasuSakuIta. Possible sequel depends on the reviews.


Hello dear readers! another oneshot for you :) another one will follow. For those who are reading my long stories i apologize for not updating. Unfortunately i'm having the infamous writer's block :( But don't worry! Yuuki-pyon will do her best!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So which of my sons are you choosing Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked casually as she sipped her warm tea.

Sakura stared at the beautiful woman incredulously before giving her an uneasy smile. Oh she knew this will happen the moment Sasuke picked her up to invite her in the Uchiha Mansion. She wanted to refuse the invitation. God only knows how much she wanted to, but she just can't say no to the beautiful, kind and sweet Uchiha matriach especially while she's bearing a tiny life in her womb.

Yes, Uchiha Mikoto is pregnant and for some reason she seems to develop an unusual liking to the pink haired konoichi to the extent of asking her to be officially part of their family.

"Mikoto-san-"

The raven-haired woman glare at her "It's Auntie Sakura-chan or Mama. Mama is better." she said dreamily as if forgetting her earlier irritation.

Sakura wanted to frowned. Uchiha Mikoto have been literary forcing her to marry one of her sons. She's scared that one day she'll wake up married to either Sasuke or Itachi or worst, to both of them. No one really knows what's going on inside a pregnant woman's mind especially while being marinated with hormones.

"Uhmm.. Auntie, I guess i'll stick with auntie"

Mikoto sighed "But mama is much better. Oh well, you'll call me mama when you marry one of my sons" she giggles. Her mood is really at her best whenever the young konoichi visits her.

She rolled her eyes. "Mik- Auntie, i'm not planning to marry one of your stoic sons." she sighed in attempt to ease the irritation growing in her chest.

The older woman eyes glistens with tears that threatens to fall. 'W-Why..? a-are you saying that my sons aren't good enough?" she said in shaky voice.

Sakura shook her head hardly "No! of course not. I mean your sons are handsome and strong and.. uhmm.. handsome. but they're.. they're.." she bit off her lips and think of the proper world that will be less offensive.

Thankfully, Mikoto helped her with that "Stoic bastards that have poles in their asses that reach their throats?"

"EXACTLY!" she exclaimed but she blushed when she noticed that the woman is watching her with a gentle smile on her lips "I-I mean your sons are just so hard to understand.

"Yes, but my husband is like that and we're still happily married and now.." she rub her big womb. They're expecting the baby to come out this month. "we're expecting another angel"

Sakura watched the woman gently. The baby that is yet to be born is so lucky to have a kind mother like Mikoto. She's not saying that she preferred Mikoto over her real mother. No matter how imperfect her mother is, she'll always be the first in her heart. If ever God will give her a chance to choose a mother she'll pick Haruno Mebuki anytime of the day.

But her pure thoughts turned sour when Mikoto spoke.

"So hurry up and choose" she said in bright face that can rivaled Lee.

Their girls talk was interrupted when Itachi suddenly appeared from nowhere to join them.

Sakura gaped at the newcomer. She didn't even feel his presence. As expected to the youngest ANBU captain.

"Sakura-san, if you keep on staring at me like that i'll think that you got crush on me." Itachi said with pure amusement in his tone. He sit in the vacant chair between the two ladies, looking very interested to their conversation.

She closed her mouth, slightly embarass to her unlady-like action. "Itachi-san" she greeted coldly "Didn't you know that it's rude to interrupt a girls talk?"

"I don't mind Sakura-chan" Mikoto suddenly said. she looks painfully excited to see Itachi and Sakura sitting closely.

Before Sakura could think of a proper reply they heard a soft sound from opening of the door.

"Mother, don't give Sakura any trouble" said Sasuke who is casually leaning in the door frame. Like Itachi, he's wearing his ANBU uniform and both of them looks perfect in those. But she thought that it's illegal to wear them around outside a mission?

She stares at her former teammate. Sasuke also hates Mikoto's idea (unlike Itachi who seems enjoying every minutes of it) so she knew that he's on her side in this.

"Now, if you keep on looking at my little brother with those expression i may think that you got crush on him. I'll be really jealous Sakura-san" Itachi teased. He's smiling at her beautifully but his words break any fantasy she had on her mind.

"Brother, stop teasing Sakura" the younger Uchiha scowled. He stood behind Sakura who looks really disturbed being around the boys that she's being force to marry.

"Jealous, dear little brother"

Sasuke snorted "You wish.."

Sakura glanced at the Uchiha matriarch to ask her to stop her sons from bickering like children. but she immediately froze when she noticed that the older woman's face looks terrible calm. She also feel something slippery in the floor. Her eyes widened in the realization.

"Sasuke-kun.. Itachi-san.."

The boys practically ignored her and continue their word war.

"Sakura is not your toy!"

"Who says I'm seeing her as a toy, little brother?" Itachi smirked. It seems that he's enjoying the argument unlike his irritated little brother.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-san!"

"I bet Sakura-san will pick me over an emotional constipated guy like you"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"SASUKE-KUN! ITACHI-SAN! YOU'RE MOTHER IS GIVING BIRTH TO ANOTHER TROUBLESOME UCHIHA! SO STOP BICKERING WITH ONE ANOTHER AND GET YOUR ASS HERE AND HELP ME BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Both Itachi and Sasuke froze in her words. She thought that it's just an initial shock but when none of them move for another seconds she finally understood that the poor boys are panicking. in other circumstances, she may comfort them like a good medic should do but their situation is different.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! YOU USELESS, STOIC BASTARDS! YOUR MOTHER IS ABOUT TO RELEASE YOUR BABY ANGEL TO THIS RUN DOWN WORLD!"

The two males flinched and absentmindedly move around, muttering incoherent words that she no longer understand because of the tension. The one thing is clear, these brothers are uaseless when panicking.

"YOU-!"

"S-Sakura-chan! It's coming out! Mikoto screamed while holding her womb. the pain is killing her and the last thing she needed are two sons suffering in panick attack.

Sakura's eyes widened. It's too late to bring her to the hospital that's quite far from Uchiha compound. She assist Mikoto to to lie down in the table and asked her to place her feet above the chair.

"Listen Mikoto-san-"

"Auntie! or Mama is better!" Mikoto said in agonizing voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This woman is really unbelievable. "Ok, Auntie. I'll take out the baby, you just need to follow my instructions. understand?"

The woman in labor nodded.

"Breath deeply and push the baby when you feel the your stomach in contracting"

"AHHHHH!"

"Okay Mikoto-san.. that's right.. i can almost see the head"

ARGHH.. AHHHH!" Mikoto is now grabbing her sons hands tightly. She didn't know when they got there but she's really thankful to their supports.

"Mikoto-san.. just a little bit more, the baby's head is almost out"

"I-IT'S AUNTIE OR MAMA, SAKURA-CHAAAAAANN!" Mikoto screamed loudly. they're pretty sure that the whole compound heard that.

With one last push the baby was totally out. Sakura caught the baby and immediately cut its umbilical cord. She looked at the baby with gentle expression in her face "It's a boy.. Mikoto-san.."

Tired and still in pain, Mikoto gave her a small smile "I told you, it's auntie or mama is better" but her calm expression suddenly twitch.

"Mother, what is it?" Sasuke asked anxiously. he wanted to hold is baby brother badly but his mother is obviously not out of pain.

Sakura gaped "Another one is coming out!"

In lightning speed, Itachi take the baby from Sakura to let her take the other one from her mother's body. Another high-pitched cry filled the room as Sakura successfully take the baby. A wide grin crept to her face "This one is a girl" she informed the stressed looking Uchihas.

There's a comfortable warmth rose from her chest as she saw the brothers carrying their little angels to show them to their tired but extremely happy mother.

"What will you name them, Mother?" Itachi asked as he stared at the baby boy with unusual gentleness.

"The boy will be Natsu and the girl will be Hotaru" a new voice said.

All head turned to the door and saw the Uchiha patriarch standing in the door frame. His whole body is covered with sweats and no matter how much he conceal it, it's obvious that he's slightly catching his breath. Sakura had a feeling that the man literally run to there when he learn that his beloved wife is about to give birth to his child, or children to be exact.

The pink haired konoichi watched the leader of the Uchiha clan made his way to the woman he loves. He kneel beside her and kissed Mikoto's sweat-covered forehead while holding her hand affectionately. It'a breathtakingly beautiful to watch a proud and strong man looking at his woman with unexpected gentleness and love written all over his face.

For some reason she felt envious to Mikoto. She wanted to be looked at that way, as if she's the only girl in the world. She wanted to experience that gentleness from a person who appeared cold and heartless. She wanted to received that kind of love from someone who will stay true to his words till death.

A meaningful smile crept to her face as she glanced at the two brothers who also watches her with grateful eyes. Maybe, marrying an Uchiha is not a bad idea after all. But the thing is who will she choose? Hmm.. isn't it obvious?

Her eyes lingers to that man. In response he gave her the same smile their father gave their mom. She smiled back. it's decided.. she'll pick him. 


End file.
